League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 November 2014
05:10 typo : Am i kawaii uguu 05:11 hm 05:11 i demand that talonflame gets blaze kick 05:13 brb 05:14 I* 05:22 hey do you know who rules? 05:23 well, that's a pretty tricky one 05:23 specify who/what is ruling 05:23 Tunnel Snakes Rule! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVh7lVMTQBo 05:35 Izk 05:46 the two tehs have joined 05:46 usually they are separated for their own good 05:46 but now, chaos will reign in this chatroom 05:49 destruction shall become the norm 05:49 All Hail The Black Teh 05:58 I once was friends with Teh 05:58 but I made a mistake 05:58 and fell so far from grace 05:58 that all my dreams were crushed 06:02 is that a negative or plus 06:15 Hell if I know 06:16 Positive, I guess 06:16 I built new dreams and I am fighting for them 06:17 live to win 06:20 I live and die by the crystals 06:22 skarner wouldn't accept that 06:22 10k ip 06:22 that's his deal 06:26 I liked crystals before it was cool 06:46 do we even have a map of the new runeterra 06:47 I have a story to tell you 06:47 a story of wonderment 06:47 mine writery teacher, who had made a 10-minutes speech saying in essence that we were ignorants with no culture 06:48 maintained that a dagger wasn't a word that exists 06:48 (the french for dagger, that is) 06:48 as if we needed any more proof of his incompetence 06:48 WONDERMENT I SAY 06:48 TEH 06:48 eh 06:48 I PLAYED MTG YESTERDAY 06:48 and lost everything 06:48 shouldn't have drafted jeskai 06:49 opened that one boardsweep with sand on it that I sold for a decent amount of money after the draft tho 06:50 good for you 06:50 End Hostilities? 06:51 anyways, has riot released any maps for the 'new' runeterra 06:51 Jeskai requires a lot of building 06:51 no 06:51 also 06:51 because it goes against the whole "in draft, value creatures a lot" deals 06:51 guy on my left went mardu and guy on my right went the necro faction 06:51 but I mean 06:51 Sultai 06:51 but I mean 06:51 so I mostly got white cards after the first pack 06:51 if you open a Flying Crane Technique.... 06:51 BOOM WIN GAMES 06:52 I got one as a third pick 06:52 in the first pack 06:52 kind of the reason I went jeskai 06:52 yup 06:52 that's a good reason 06:52 then it never did anything 06:52 sounds about right 06:52 I think 06:53 also, duneblast 06:53 , 06:53 . 06:53 foil duneblast 06:53 ah ah 06:53 for 10€ 06:53 and yes 06:54 it sells a fucking lot over here 06:54 because it counters the decks of most of my shops' big guys 06:54 thttp://www.mtggoldfish.com/limited/analysis/draft/ktk_ktk_ktk 06:55 my deck was like 50% white 06:55 two red cards 06:55 then blue 06:55 got THREE of the azban creatures that puts counters on itself 06:56 yeah 06:56 KTK draft is pretty cool 06:56 once got wrecked by a Temur 2x Trail of Mystery draft deck 06:56 don't ever remember my red cards 06:56 I don't think i even drew them once 06:57 right, trumpet blast and... a goblin I think ? 06:57 goblinslide 06:57 which I didn't draw once 06:57 and got super late in the packs 06:59 mmm 06:59 Goblinslide and that other one... Contemplate something? 06:59 they're cards that R&D tried to make into cool build-around-me cards 07:00 at least, that's what the article they put out said 07:00 in reality though, they're meh 07:00 Mardu Ascendancy is god tier compared to Goblinslide 07:01 like I said 07:01 super late in the packs 07:02 all that was coming by that time was green (only one guy built green, he finished second) 07:03 the guy who won had a super aggressive deck 07:03 so in the slow format 07:03 yea 07:03 he 2/0'd me in four and five turns 07:03 well I conceded the first one 'cause manadeath 07:04 oh 07:04 feirund called me long time ago 07:08 hmm 07:08 chat is break 07:08 because I see no izk 07:08 no u 07:56 So 08:11 It has been ages since we last had troll attacks 08:11 SOMETHING IS MISSING 08:13 you put them out of a job 08:14 doing all their work 08:14 Yeah, effective trolling should be subtle 08:15 hard to distinguish from good deeds, amirite 08:16 Teh 08:16 Nobody uses licensing templates anymore 08:16 even old users that should be familiar with them 08:23 oh, Teh changed Iak's ban settings 08:23 on a whim, I suppose 08:23 He musta peered into my heart for this one 08:36 Hi! 08:40 precisely 08:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DSVDcw6iW8 08:49 for teh 08:51 !mods 09:10 I just wanted to add a new nexus picture, it's bothering me that there is still non in the internet. Even in google Images 09:13 ok 09:13 09:23 Permission Error 09:23 shalom 09:23 I can't add the file 09:23 did you confirm your e-mail? 09:24 yes sir 09:24 hmm 09:25 I can't post within a week right? 09:25 not sure 09:25 hmm hmm this is unfortunate 09:26 can you post it then? You can edit the nexus wiki right? 09:26 I have the picture 09:26 I'll send it to you through facebook ^^ cj socro 09:27 Upload the image to imgur 09:27 then post the link here 09:27 mm? 09:27 ohh ok 09:28 http://imgur.com/fwGikaA 09:29 There we go 09:29 Also the inhibitor 09:29 http://imgur.com/xrOLgWY 09:30 to check 09:30 are these images on highest quality? 09:30 which would be preferable.. 09:31 Yes 09:31 wait 09:32 also 09:32 ? 09:32 looking at these pictures make me realize 09:32 how similar inhib and nexus actually are 09:32 It's supposed to be right? 09:33 yeah 09:34 but I glanced at the inhib and was like 09:34 "isn't this basically the same thing?" 09:34 uploaded & published to Nexus and Inhibitor 09:34 thank you 09:35 What's bothering me is that nexus'es doesn't have doors. How are minions supposed to go back home? How are minions supposed to "Call it a day" and rest? League of Legends only focuses on their champions... Minions are usually not given any importance in the league. Stop the inequality! Minions are just as important as champions! D:< 09:35 oh thanks! 09:40 maybe the minions are composed of the magics inside of the magical rock 09:40 and when they die they just 09:40 go up into dust 09:41 would explain why corpses aren't littered around the league 09:42 Actually they die and sink to the ground 09:43 I know cause I pay attention to them 09:43 oh 09:43 unlike some people. I'm looking at Zenketsu 09:43 is that an attempt at judging me or 09:43 anywhom 09:44 the minions are composed of soil 09:44 and water 09:44 or they're bio degradable 09:45 *Raises Sign* "In-game, Equal Rights, Minions Fight for what is right. GIve them homes to stay for the night" 09:45 i don't think they would care that much about 'equality' and whatnot 09:46 i mean in the end they all die the same ways 09:46 and move in the same line 09:46 s 09:46 would be hilarious if we had a game mode where the minions revolted though 09:47 I know right! Even they freedom to jungle or to buy items is stripped from them! 09:47 their* 09:47 New map for April fools? 09:47 This year was URF right? 09:48 yep 09:48 That'd be awesome 09:49 maybe riot would be able to finally use that lava map 09:49 ? 09:49 what lava map? 09:49 i know it's been retconned but you can only hope 09:49 1v1 09:50 Oh that lava map 09:51 I've never been able to play there 09:52 But I see it's been played in All-star 09:53 yeah 09:53 i'd just think it would be a fun addition 09:54 because Howling Abyss is turning somewhat boring to play currently, with every new event 09:56 I think Riot would recognize that sooner, but they still have to remodel that lava map into something that will fit the League's art style if they want to put it back 09:56 new art style* 09:58 i don't see how they couldn't just add it in though 09:58 it is well enough on its own 09:58 just say it's like, kog'maws tummy or something 09:58 done 09:58 and teh, did you recieve my image yet 10:00 now it is time for me to leave 10:01 rip all forms of fun 10:01 Why kog'maw's tummy? How did champions fit in there? and how the hell did a League war start in Kog'maw's tummy? 10:01 Riot would want to answer that 10:01 Idk why but they always give a background for everything 10:01 which is cool 10:02 haha it's been fun chatting with ye 10:02 goodbye 2014 11 26